


Out Of The Friendzone

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: Mark confessedwas he in thefriendzone now?





	1. F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't edited this yet :/  
> so please ignore any typos or grammar mistakes lmao

Mark stared at his best friend, Donghyuck, climb onto his bed and get comfortable in the sheets. He wanted to join him, but had homework to complete. Donghyuck had already done his, as he did everything in class already, but Mark, who wasn't paying attention, had extra work to do.

"I'm gonna sleep, wake me up when you finish your work." Donghyuck said, as he turned in the bed, and fell asleep.

Mark shook his head and then glared at his homework. There was just too much. He wrote random answers down on his sheets, as he was going to mark it all correct in school, and then copied out one of Donghyuck's essays for some other lessons.

Packing away his stuff, he glanced at the clock. An hour had already passed. He only had another hour left with Donghyuck.

"Donghyuck." Mark tapped the younger, who was fast asleep. "Donghyuck.", he repeated. The brown haired boy moved around in the bed, and then faced Mark. Opening his eyes, he smiled.

"You finished?" He asked, as he slowly got out of the bed, rubbing his eyes. Mark felt his cheeks turn red, as he stared at the cute sight in front of him.

"Uh, yeah, just finished right now." Mark moved back and then sat on his knees. "Wanna play something?" 

"Yeah sure." Donghyuck got off the bed and joined Mark on the floor, facing the TV. They started to play and Donghyuck beat Mark in every game. "I forgot how bad you are."

"I'm not bad, you're just really good." Mark sighed, placing the controller on the side. He looked up at the clock to see he only had 5 minutes left before he had to go back home. He began to shake his leg and felt his blood rushing to his face.

"Hey, you okay?" Donghyuck asked, moving forwards to check on his best friend. The lack of space between the two made Mark turn a darker shade of red. "Dude you're going to die of heat."

"D-donghyuck." He finally said. "I wanted to tell you something."

Donghyuck sat backwards and nodded his head.

"For the past few years." He started, looking around the room and avoiding Donghyuck's eyes. "You've been my best friend. Always by my side and all." 

Donghyuck continued to nod, not knowing where this was going.

"And only recently I've realised." Mark looked up to make eye contact with Donghyuck and then said, "That I started to like you."

Donghyuck's eyes widened, and he coughed on air. He looked up at Mark who was clearly hurt by his reaction, and then raised his arms.

"I- uh I." Before Donghyuck could say anything, Mark scrambled up to his legs and grabbed his bag.

"It's okay Donghyuck, y-you don't have to reply." 

Those were the last words Donghyuck heard from Mark for a very long time.


	2. R

Mark stared at his phone, hoping to see a message from Donghyuck, but of course, there was nothing. He bit his lip and then stuffed his face into his pillow. Why did he have to confess? He could've just stayed quiet and pretended to not have feelings for his best friend.

It had already been a month, and Donghyuck had still not approached him. Mark heard a small knock on his door, and he quickly wiped the tears off his face.

"Mark?" He heard his older brother, Taeyong, call out to him as he opened the door slightly. "You've been in here for a whole month now, are you never going to get out?"

"No..." Mark whispered, pulling the pillow up to his face, as he saw his brother stick his head into the room. 

"What happened?" Taeyong asked, swiftly moving into the room and joining Mark on the bed. "You can tell me you know."

"I..." Mark started, and he remembered Donghyuck's shocked expression. "I told Donghyuck that I like him, and he looked so... shocked? And disgusted?" 

Taeyong's eyes widened and he instantly pulled Mark into a hug, tapping his back as he spoke.

"It's okay Mark, but don't put yourself down because of someone else. Also, if Donghyuck gave such a bad reaction, do you really think you should like someone like him?" Taeyong said.

Mark closed his eyes and thought about it. Should he really be like this just because Donghyuck doesn't like him back? 

Mark pulled out of the hug and shook his head. He should try his best to get over it. The holidays were coming to an end, so he was going to have to face Donghyuck one way or another. 

"Okay, I'll try to get over him." Mark smiled softly at Taeyong, who returned the smile and ruffled his hair.

"That's my brother."

☀️

"He did WHAT?" Jaemin yelled, hitting his hands on the table. Mark had just explained the reason why he didn't join his friends to places during the holidays. Apparently Donghyuck didn't go either. He was most probably trying to avoid Mark.

"Yeah..." Mark awkwardly laughed, looking away from Jaemin.

"If I had known, I would've beaten him up!" Jeno said, as he leaned back on his chair, shaking his head in disapproval.

"No no, it's okay." Mark smiled. But it soon dropped as he saw a certain brunette walk towards their table. 

"Hey guys..." Donghyuck said, holding onto his bag strap tightly. Jaemin instantly got up and grabbed Donghyuck collar.

"Oi Donghyuck, why did you do that?" Donghyuck gulped and looked over at Mark, who avoided his stare. "Don't look at Mark, look at me."

"I didn't do anything." Donghyuck said, pushing Jaemin away and walking over to Mark, but was stopped by Jeno.

"Don't even try to go near Mark." Jeno said, tightening his grip around Donghyuck's wrist. 

Donghyuck scrunched his face in pain, and then snatched his wrist away.

"Mark, can I please talk to you?" Donghyuck asked. His face was pale, and had dark circles under his eyes. He looked sick.

"I-I don't know." Mark looked away and bit his lip. Before Donghyuck could ask again, Renjun stood between him and Mark and shook his head. Donghyuck asked Renjun to move, but he didn't even react.

Donghyuck sighed, and turned around. He walked away slowly and then disappeared around the corner. The group all sat with Mark and comforted him. 

"It's okay Mark, we'll help you get over him."


	3. I

Mark tapped his pen against his book and was clearly not paying attention to the lesson, so the teacher harshly yelled at him. After being caught, he got called back for detention, and lost his break. In that time, he doodled across his notebook and when he finished, cringed at the sight.

It first started off with a simple drawing of a guy, which then had a few moles on the left side of his face, and then he just simply labelled him as "Haechan".

Sighing, he dropped his notebook on the table, earning a grunt from the teacher supervising him, and then leaned back on his chair. He closed his eyes and thought back to when he confessed. Donghyuck's face was haunting. He knew Donghyuck wasn't into guys, but he didn't think he would get such a negative reaction. 

The door to the detention class opened, and then slowly closed. Mark didn't move, as he couldn't care less about who that was. The footsteps of the new person became slightly louder as they approached Mark.

"Hey, can I sit here?" The voice snapped Mark out of his thoughts and pulled him back into reality. He jerked forwards and looked up to the owner of the voice, who smiled nervously. "So... Can I?"

"Yeah." Mark said, as he got out of his seat and sat a little further away. Donghyuck watched Mark migrate away from him and he lowered his head.

"Mark can we please talk?" Donghyuck whispered, hoping the teacher hadn't heard him, but she unfortunately did.

"No." She replied for Mark, who nodded in approval of his interruption. Donghyuck scrunched his face up before huffing and looking away from Mark.

"Fine then." Donghyuck said, pulling out his phone and earphones and putting his head into the table, looking away from Mark. 

Mark silently stared at Donghyuck's hair. It looked fluffy and cute, and Mark wanted to touch it. He wanted to be able to go back to how they were, but Donghyuck's harsh response and his initial avoiding was creating a small barrier between them.

Finally, the bell rung and the two boys were allowed to exit. Mark quickly rushed out, ignoring Donghyuck's constant calling.

Then he slipped into the bus which was convienently leaving the second he got in. He watched as Donghyuck gasped for air and clutched onto the bus stop post next to him. He felt bad but, this was most probably for the best.

☀️

"How about we go to the amusement park that recently opened up?" Jaemin suggested, casually jumping into the bed and reaching for Mark's cheeks. 

Slapping away the hands, Mark raised his head and gave Jaemin a questioning look. "When did an amusement park open up nearby us?" Jaemin sighed and pushed himself off the bed and back onto the floor with Renjun and Jeno.

"When you were lovesick over-" Jaemin coughed and Renjun elbowed him in the stomach. "Just a few weeks ago"

"Oh. Okay, let's go." Mark said, crawling to the edge of his bed and gesturing the males on the floor to follow him. "I guess we could finally have some fun."

With beaming looks, the boys instantly got on their feet and traced after Mark to the door.


	4. E

Mark's jaw dropped as he saw the massive and colourful rollercoasters. Jeno and Renjun decided to ditch Mark and Jaemin after a couple of rides, as the two got a little sick.

As they sat on the bench, trying to get their heart beats back to a normal rate, they watched Jeno and Renjun run past them a few times. Jaemin smiled, as he saw Renjun grab Jeno's hand and run to another ride.

"They're cute." Jaemin said out loud, not knowing Mark heard him.

"I thought you liked Renjun?" Mark said, tilting his head in confusion. He saw Jaemin's face tense slightly, but then relaxing a few seconds afterwards.

"I-I do but..." Jaemin bit his lip and then closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves before speaking again. "I like Renjun and Jeno."

Mark was taken aback for a second. He didn't know how to respond. "So wait, can you not choose between then?"

"I love them both, equally. But I'm not sure if they like me the same way they clearly like each other." Jaemin brought his hands to his face to hide his embarrassment. Mark patted his back and then looked back at where Jeno and Renjun were. The two were still holding hands, and deciding where to go next.

"It's okay Jaemin." Mark said softly, "Also, I'm sure they like you as well." 

Jaemin gave Mark a small smile, before leaning back and looking up at the sky. His eyes widened and he quickly got up.

"Uh- Mark let's go." Jaemin grabbed Mark's arm and tried to pull him off the bench.

"What? Why?" Mark asked, looking around to where Jaemin saw something that made him panic this much.

"We should go on a ride-" Jaemin's words tuned out as Mark stared at the scene with pure shock.

In the Ferris wheel, he saw Donghyuck, smiling and laughing with someone else. That someone else was a male, and the two were sitting really close to each other. The other guy then raised his hand and placed it on Donghyuck's cheek, pulling him closer as he did. Then finally, their lips connected and Mark's heart dropped. 

He immediately turned around and tried to hold in the tears he felt forming in his eyes. Pushing past Jaemin, who had been trying to comfort him, he walked towards the gate. This was most probably the worst day in the life.

The person he loved, the person he was willing to give everything to, had just kissed another guy.

☀️

"Mark..." Taeyong whispered, as he pulled him deeper into a hug. "Please stop crying."

Mark sniffled and rubbed his eyes with the edge of his sweaters, which were soaking wet due to his tears. "T-taeyong hyung...he kissed another guy! I thought he was straight but- but this whole time he wasn't and-"

Taeyong pulled Mark closer so that he would stop talking. He had known Donghyuck and his family since they were kids, as he was friends with Donghyuck's older brother Doyoung. He always knew that Donghyuck was interested in males, as they had spoken about it in past, but after Donghyuck started to show interest in females, he thought that maybe it was a phase?

"I'll talk to Donghyuck for you, if you want?" Taeyong asked, as he wanted to beat up the person who made his younger brother cry this much.

"What would you even say?" Mark raised his head, as he got out of the hug. "You can, but I don't understand what you guys could talk about?"

"Trust me." Taeyong held Mark shoulders and stared at him directly in the eyes. "If you let me talk to him, I'll find out everything, and this might help you move on."

Mark hesitated before nodding in approval of Taeyong talking to Donghyuck. He then fell backwards onto his pillow and kicked Taeyong off his bed, claiming that he needed sleep. Taeyong laughed, as he picked himself off the floor and shook his head, whispering 'ungrateful child' as he exited through the door.

Mark looked up at his ceiling and wiped his eyes. 

He really had to stop crying over a boy.


	5. N

Donghyuck watched as Mark ran out from his room. He felt his cheeks heating up, and he quickly placed his hands over them. Mark had just confessed to Donghyuck, and he had no idea how to respond.

For the last 6 years that they had known each other, Donghyuck didn't know that Mark had grown to like him over time. The reason why he was blushing, was because he had also started liking Mark, but was too scared to ever confess.

He quickly grabbed his phone and searched for Mark's chat. He clicked on it and began to type.

Me: MARK! you left before I could reply. I wanted to say that- well, I also kind of like you  
Not delivered

Donghyuck frowned as he saw that his message had not delivered. Then he remembered that Mark had blocked him because he was spamming him at 5am in the morning. He then scrolled down to find Taeyong chats and hesitated. He wanted to tell Mark himself instead of having a third party deliver his message.

Throwing his phone onto his bed, he lay on the floor with a massive smile on his face. Mark liked him. The Mark that he crushed on for the longest time ever, had just confessed to him. He couldn't have been happier.

🍉

Due to bad weathers, the last day of school was cancelled, so Donghyuck couldn't meet up with Mark on that day. He desperately watched the message he sent Mark and hoped it would somehow miraculously get delivered. 

Donghyuck then jumped off his bed and changed into some outdoor clothing. Grabbing his phone from the bed, he made his way out of his house and towards Mark's. 

Upon arrival, he looked up and the house and a small smile crept up to hide face. He walked through the front garden and slowly knocked on the door, trying to control his excitement. When the door opened, it revealed Mark's dad. 

"Hi uncle, I wanted to-" Donghyuck was cut off by Mark's dad, who exited the house and closed the door behind him.

"Listen here Donghyuck." He started, "I don't know what you've done, but my son is extremely upset after the day he visited your house."

Donghyuck's eyes widened. Why was Mark so upset? 

"I don't want you coming anywhere close to my son ever again!" Mark's dad said, his voice getting louder by the second. "You were always a bad influence on him, should've known that you would cause him so much pain."

Before Donghyuck could protest, Mark's dad opened the door to his house again and slipped back into it. Donghyuck then placed a hand on the door and thought about all the different ways he could sneak into Mark's room, without his parents finding out.

He ran to the back garden, which he could easily access, and then looked over at Mark's window, which as usual, was open.

Donghyuck then jumped onto the wall and pulled himself up, barely managing to protect his knee, which was very close to the nail. Even after 5 years of doing this, Donghyuck found it difficult.

Once he reached the top of the wall, he got a clear view of Mark's room. He could see Mark rolled up in a ball on his bed, and his breathing was unstable. He was obviously crying. Donghyuck's heart ached as he saw Mark in such a terrible condition.

He was about to climb through his window, but the door to Mark's room opened, and so he panicked and ducked under the windowsill. Mark's dad walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mark..." His dad whispered, patting the boy on his back as he spoke. "What happened?"

"Dad I- I did something that I regret a lot." Mark replied, causing Donghyuck's mood to drop. Mark regretted confessing? Was it because he didn't mean it, or because he felt embarrassed?

"Does this have something to do with Donghyuck?" Marks dad pressed. Donghyuck bit his lip and wished it wasn't about him. Closing his eyes, and pulling his hands together to his face.

"... Yes" Mark's words hit Donghyuck in the heart. Mark was upset and he regretted confessing to Donghyuck.

He must've said it in a friendly way, but due to Donghyuck reaction, he might've realised he said it in the wrong tone.

Donghyuck quickly shuffled off the walls and fell on the ground, scraping his knee against the nail. Ignoring the pain, Donghyuck quickly ran out from the garden, and back to his house.

He felt worse than ever.


	6. D

Donghyuck lay of his bed sideways and stared at his TV screen. He kept remembering Mark's words, and then crying. He had never felt this way before.

The door to his room opened and revealed his older brother, Doyoung. He stood by the door frame and raised his eyebrow, questioning Donghyuck's current behaviour.

"Whats up?" Doyoung finally said, after staring at Donghyuck for more than a minute. Donghyuck just turned around in his bed and made space for Doyoung. 

Doyoung sighed and then walked over to the end, climbing in and scooting closer to Donghyuck, who instantly melted into his arms.

"Mark confessed that he liked me." Donghyuck spoke up, his voice was raspy as he hadn't spoken for while. 

"Isn't that good?" Doyoung asked, pulling his head up, to get a view of Donghyuck's sad face.

"Yes, except, he regretted it." Donghyuck buried his face in Doyoungs arms. Doyoung then quickly pulled him closer and placed his chin on Donghyucks head.

"Hyuck that's, that's really sad but-" Doyoung was pretty bad with emotional advice. He normally seeked Donghyuck's help when he needed it. It had never come to Donghyuck asking for comfort.

"It's okay, I know." Donghyuck said, ignoring Doyoungs awkwardness. He then pushed Doyoung off the bed and pulled the blanket up. "I'm just gonna rest now."

Doyoung sighed, as he watched his brother sink into his bed and almost immediately fell into deep sleep. He got up from the floor and walked to the door. Just before closing, he whispered a small "take care".

🍉

Donghyuck waited for the bell to ring, so that he could search for Mark. He wasn't able to find him in the morning, and he didn't have any classes with him until after break. 

Finally, after he exited the classroom he ran over to the bench where his friends would normally be, and he found Mark there. He looked really sad, and he was telling the other guys something important. Jaemin then yelled, causing Donghyuck to flinch. 

Donghyuck started walking towards them and then finally spoke up. "Hey guys..."

The expressions on their faces became angrier than they already were, and then Jaemin suddenly got up and pulled Donghyucks collar.

"Oi Donghyuck, why did you do that." Donghyuck looked over at Mark, who avoided the eyes contact, and then looked back at Jaemin. What had he done? "Don't look at Mark, look at me."

"I didn't do anything." Donghyuck said, pushing Jaemin aside and trying to make his way to Mark, who instantly began to shrink in his chair.

Jeno jumped out of his chair and grabbed Donghyuck's wrist. The strength difference was enough to make Donghyuck feel an immense amount of pain. He scrunched his face up and then pulled his wrist away.

"Mark, can I please talk to you?" Donghyuck asked, feeling his stomach sink further and further as he stared at Mark. 

"I-I don't know." Was the reply he got. Why is he acting like this? Donghyuck asked himself. He tried to walk closer to Mark, but was stopped by Renjun, who shook his head in disapproval.

"Can you move?" Donghyuck said, trying his best to not lose his patience. Renjun then just ignored him and stood there in silence. After understanding that there was no way he could talk to Mark here, he sighed and began to walk away.

What had Mark told the guys that they for some weird reason hated Donghyuck now?


	7. Z

Donghyuck watched as Mark got in trouble in class. He also saw how he was told to go to detention. Perfect. He could maybe speak to Mark there. 

When the class was nearly over, Donghyuck pulled out his phone and pretended to text someone. Thankfully, for once, his teacher caught him and gave him a slip to the detention room.

He happily accepted it and made his way to where Mark was currently. As he opened the door, he looked around and saw that there was only one student in there. Mark.

Quickly placing his slip on the teacher's desk, he walked over to Mark and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hey, can I sit here?" He asked, with full confidence. When Mark answered with a 'yeah', he was practically over the moon. But then he got up and sat away from Donghyuck.

The disappointment was clear on his face, and he sat down sadly. Then after a while, he turned his head to Mark, and whispered, "Mark can we please talk?" He prayed that the teacher hadn't heard him, but of course, that didn't go the way he hoped it did.

"No." The teacher replied, not peeling her eyes off the book she was reading. Mark nodded, as he looked over at the teacher and then decided to continue to ignore Donghyuck.

"Fine then." Donghyuck huffed, placing his head on the table and looking away from Mark. Why was he trying so much with someone who clearly didn't want to even want to be friends?

The bell rung, and Donghyuck quickly turned to Mark, but he was already out of the doors. Sighing, he picked up his bag and dragged himself out of the room.

🍉

"So you're telling me, Donghyuck looks like a piece of shit because of a guy?" Donghyuck heard the voice of his friend talking with his brother. The person was Yangyang. He was their neighbour and wanted to check on Donghyuck, since he hadn't visited his house to annoy him for a while.

"Yeah, it's kind of complicated." Doyoung said. The voices behind his door were getting louder and louder to the point that Donghyuck could no longer tune them out. He kicked the sheets off himself and walked to the door in annoyance. 

Donghyuck grabbed the handle of the door and jerked it open. Yangyang and Doyoung stopped talking and awkwardly smiled at Donghyuck.

"What is it?" He asked, losing his patience. Yangyang was the first to speak, pushing Doyoung to the side and giving Donghyuck a big smile.

"Listen, an amusement park opened up a few weeks ago and I've been wanting to go." Donghyuck already knew where this was going. He also wanted to do there, with Mark, but that option was probably out of the window. Donghyuck closed the door on Yangyang, saying "give me 5 minutes", and then started to get ready.

Wearing decent clothing, Donghyuck reopened the door and called out to Yangyang, who was busy talking to Donghyuck's mum.

"Ay you look nice." He said, looking at Donghyuck, who laughed and nodded.

"I always look nice."


	8. O

Donghyuck held onto the railings as he felt his knees slowly give up on him. It had been a while since he last went on a rollercoaster. He enjoyed going on them, but since he had been locked up in his room, constantly eating, he felt sick.

"Do you want to sit down for a while?" Yangyang asked, holding onto Donghyuck's side. Donghyuck nodded, and then with the support of Yangyang, made his way to the closest bench. "So the person who made you like this was Mark?"

Yangyang hadn't ever met Mark. Mostly because he moved in only at the start of the year and went to a different school. Whenever Mark was around, Yangyang decided to not come over. He didn't want to disturb the two.

"Yeah... Kind of." Donghyuck replied, finally feeling his blood circulating properly.

Yangyang looked over at Donghyuck and sighed. He obviously had a small crush on him, but didn't want to let it get out of hand, especially since he knew about the way Donghyuck felt towards Mark. He wanted to be that person that Donghyuck reached out to for comfort, but didn't want to get too close either.

"Alright, I'm fine now." Donghyuck said, getting up from the bench. "Where should we go next?"

"How about the Ferris wheel?" Yangyang suggested. Donghyuck raised his eyebrow and looked over at the Ferris wheel. 

"You're a fan of those?" Donghyuck asked, walking towards it. 

"Yeah!" Yangyang enthusiastically said, jogging slightly to catch up with Donghyuck. The two entered the the long queue for the Ferris wheel and waited. They started to talk about the most random things ever.

"How did you manage to eat 100 jellies within a minute, please explain?" Donghyuck asked, unable to speak properly as he was laughing so much.

"I'm just amazing, and I think that answers your question." Yangyang joined in with the laughter, and then stopped when the entered the passenger cars and sat next to each other.

Donghyuck looked out the window and then cringed at the thought of the stereotypical Ferris wheel scene.

Yangyang then said something, and Donghyuck began to laugh, unable to hold it in. But then, Yangyang raised his hand and placed it in Donghyuck's cheek.

Donghyuck flinched but then relaxed in the warmth of his hand. He quickly looked at Yangyang in the eyes, but he had already closed his eyes. He didn't know whether or not he should push him away or not.

As he kept thinking about the situation, he didn't even realize that Yangyang was just an inch away from him. He felt soft lips on his own and for snapped back into reality. He felt the heat from Yangyang increasing as the seconds ticked by. 

Donghyuck was frozen and unable to react.


	9. N

Yangyang then pulled away and tapped his forehead with Donghyuck's, looking down at his own lap. The two remained in silence, as it was too awkward to talk.

"I-I li-" Before Yangyang could finish his sentence Donghyuck covered his mouth with his hand.

"No! Don't say it." Donghyuck said, shaking his head vigorously. "You know how I feel so please."

But Yangyang felt like he needed to get rid of a weight on his shoulders. "Donghyuck I like you a lot. I've liked you ever since I met you." 

Donghyuck could feel the pressure on his chest and he moved away from Yangyang as much as he could. Yangyang continued to talk about why he likes Donghyuck.

"So please Donghyuck, I know you like Mark but please."

The two hadn't even realised, but they had reached the bottom of the ride and the doors had opened. A brunette entered and then grabbed Donghyuck's arm.

"Sorry dude, but he belongs to Mark." The brunette said, dragging Donghyuck out of the passenger car.

"R-renjun?" Donghyuck asked, looking up at him with shock. "What are you-"

Renjun then turned around and gave Donghyuck a hug.

"I'm sorry for not listening to your side of the fight. I spoke to Doyoung hyung today." Renjun said, patting Donghyucks back. "Just for you information, Mark also likes you."

"Huh?!" Donghyuck pulled away instantly and looked at Renjun with shock. "But he said he regretted it?"

Renjun laughed and the put his hand on Donghyuck's shoulder. "He said he regretted it because your reaction was so negative."

Renjun explained the whole situation to Donghyuck, as the two walked back home, completely forgetting about Yangyang who was sitting on a bench sadly.

"Here." A random stranger said, holding a can of coke towards Yangyang. He looked up and tilted his head in confusion. "I'm Hendery, you?"

🍉

Donghyuck sat in his room, surrounded by the dreamies. They were all apologising for being rude to him without asking about his side of the story.

"It's okay!" Donghyuck laughed, repeating the words for the millionth time.

"No it isn't." Jaemin said, "I was ready to beat you up."

The guys continued to laugh and then spoke about Mark. "So how should I tell Mark that I like him?" Donghyuck asked, leaning on the bed side.

"I mean, you could call him out to the park? Maybe do some extra romantic stuff for him?" Jeno suggested, clearly not having any experience in that.

"What kind of advice is that?" Jaemin said, hitting Jeno's. "This is why I like flirting with Renjun more than you, he actually knows what to say back."

Renjuns ears went red and he froze in his spot, with a massive smile on his face. Seeing his reaction, Jeno and Jaemin slapped the boys legs to get him to snap out of it.

"Alright Noremin, we get it." Donghyuck said as he rolled eyes. "I think I know what I should do." 

"Really?" The trio asked. Donghyuck nodded and then forced them to leave. He want going to do anything too big, but he knew it would make Mark happy.


	10. E

Donghyuck stood in front of the wall that else to Marks window and smiled. He jumped up and grabbed onto the top of the wall. Pulling up his weight, he climbed onto the small roof next to Marks window. 

He looks into it and saw Mark laying on the bed, face into his pillow. He wanted to laugh at the scene, as it was so dramatic, but held it in, knowing that Mark was like that because of him.

He knocked on window and waited. Surprisingly, Mark had closed the window this time. Mark jerked as he heard the sound next to his window and snapped his head towards it. He made eye contact with Donghyuck, who had a large grin on his face.

He frowned, but still got up from his bed and unlocked the window.

"What is it?" He asked, not allowing any space for Donghyuck to jump in.

"Mark, this was all a misunderstanding." Donghyuck started. "When you confessed, I was going to tell you that I like you as well. But you ran away so quickly I didn't have to chance to-"

Marks eyes widened, and he stumbled backwards slightly. Donghyuck took the opportunity to slide in through the window and stand directly in front of Mark, not breaking eye contact.

"I tried to message you, but you had blocked me so I couldn't." Donghyuck explained, showing Mark the message he had sent over a month ago. "I then came to your house, but your dad didn't let me in."

Mark gulped and stared at Donghyuck, nodding to indicate for him to continue.

"Then you ignored me this whole time that I wasn't able to tell you." Donghyuck moved closer to Mark. "I'm guessing you saw Yangyang kiss me, but I'm telling you, I don't like him!" Donghyuck put his hand over Marks shoulder and took another step closer to him. "Because the only person that I have ever liked." He was finally right next to Mark, their faces inches apart. "Is you."

Donghyuck leaned forwards and connected his lips with Mark. Mark felt electricity flow through him and his breathing stopped. He felt Donghyucks hand travel up his shoulder to his cheek and he slowly closed his eyes. The two pulled apart, taking deep breaths, trying to catch as much air as they could.

"I-I" Mark stood there, shocked that he had just been kissed.

"You?" Donghyuck asked, tilting his head. His face was completely red, and he was trying to keep his cool. Being the one to initiate a kiss was difficult.

"I like you." Mark finally said, and he quickly looked down to hide his heated face. Donghyuck gave out a soft laugh and then pulled Mark in for a hug.

"I like you too." His words came out slightly muffled, as he stuffed his face into Mark shoulder.

The two pulled each other closer and enjoyed the warmth of each other. 

It was finally perfect.

《 end 》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> norenmin special next chapter


	11. n o r e n m i n

_I realised that I left Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun's story_ _incomplete so-_

  
Jaemin bit his lip as he saw Jeno reach over the table to poke Renjun's cheek Honestly, he wanted to be the person poking Renjun, but also be the person getting poked by Jeno. However, he knew he couldn't say anything, as it was clear that the two boys in front of him were madly in love, and didn't really want a third wheel.

"Are you okay?" A voice snapped Jaemin out of his thoughts and the turned his head towards the person.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jaemin replied, smiling at Mark and then diverting his attention back to the two in front of him. After Jaemin told Mark about his true feelings for Jeno and Renjun, he kept on checking up on him, telling him to still go for it.

"Are you sure?" Donghyuck said, getting out of his seat next to Mark and sitting with Jaemin. He tilted his head forwards and placed an arm on Jaemin's back. "You don't seem fine."

"It's nothing Hyuck." Jaemin insisted.

"So there is something." Donghyuck was going to continue, but then Mark grabbed his hand, which made his face go completely red - as although they were touchy before they started to date - and then dragged Donghyuck out of the lunch hall.

Jeno and Renjun realised that the two had disappeared and a smirk crept up their faces.

"I wonder why they left" Jeno laughed, unintentionally giving his famous closed eyed smile.

"Haha yeah..." Jaemin looked down at his lap and awkwardly fidgeted with his fingers. He wasn't always this awkward with them. In fact, he was the most confident he could be _with them._ But after his realisation, that he likes both of them, he couldn't stop feeling nervous.

The bell rung and everyone in the hall began to pack their stuff away and shuffle towards lesson. Jaemin quickly picked his bag up and threw it over his shoulder before dashing out of the hall. He didn't have a lesson with them, but they normally used to drop him off to class before going to their own one.

"Hey Jaemin!" Renjun called out, but it was too late, since the younger had already left.

"Something's wrong with him." Jeno commented, as he glanced over to see Renjun nodding along.

"He's not going to tell us." Renjun sighed, and the stuffed his hands into his pocket. 

-

"Jaemin." Renjun turned to face the pink haired male and sighed when he saw the sad expression on his face. "Are you going to the party?"

The school year had come to an end, and summer was finally here. Mark and a few others had arranged a party for the whole year group. Jaemin watched as all the couple's got ready in their matching clothes. Mark and Donghyuck decided to be completely different from everyone else, and show up in casual clothing. Jisung and Chenle chose dark purple as their colour to match with, which then left Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin.

Jeno and Renjun hadn't said anything about the clothes yet, and honestly, Jaemin didn't want them to. He didn't want to be told that he wasn't going to be involved in their couples match. He didn't want to be told that he was not part of their relationship. He just couldn't handle the rejection.

"Jaemin!" Jeno said, staring down at the younger who seemed lost in his own world. 

"Huh?" Jaemin looked up from his seat and realised that the two were waiting for him to reply. "Oh sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were going to go to the party?" Renjun repeated his question. Jaemin saw how Renjun frowned slightly when Jaemin didn't answer immediately.

"I don't know." He replied. "I don't feel quite up to it."

"But it's the last party we're gonna have before Mark hyung leaves." Jeno said, throwing his hands up. "Are you really going to miss out on that?"

Jaemin looked at Jeno and then Renjun. The two seemed sad about the idea that Jaemin was not going to join them. He he wasn't happy about it either, but he knew he couldn't butt into a relationship. He didn't want to be a thirdwheel.

"Yeah, I'm sorry guys." Jaemin quickly muttered and then ran out of Jeno's room. He had come over since they invited him, saying that it had been too long since they last hung out together. 

"Wait." Jeno jumped up to stop him, but ended up tripping to the floor.

"Why does he keep running away..." Renjun leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes. Jeno sighed and then joined Renjun.

"I don't know. Maybe he knows what we're trying to do." Jeno said, covering his face with his hands and muffling his groan.

"But how could he have known?" Renjun raised himself and leaned on his elbow. "The only person we told was-"

Jeno's eyes snapped open and then slapped himself.

"Donghyuck!"

-

"What the hell?" Donghyuck said, getting up from his bed and accidentally hitting Mark's face. "It's nearly 4 in the morning guys. How did you even get into my house?"

Renjun and Jeno dropped down to his bed and grabbed his arm and leg.

"Did you tell Jaemin about our plan?" Jeno asked, shaking Donghyuck's leg. Mark felt movement around him, so he woke up, raised his body to look at the trio, rolled his eyes, and then turned around in the bed and fell asleep.

"No I did not." Donghyuck hissed, brushing their hands off. "Thanks for trusting me."

"We're not not trusting you." Renjun said, waving his hands around. "It's just, Nana's acting weird."

"Maybe he thinks you guys are a couple and he wants to be with like, one of you." Donghyuck said, laying back down in his bed and brining the blanket to his nose. "Now go away, I want to sleep. Make sure to close the door behind you."

Jeno and Renjun hit Donghyuck's leg, which actually turned out to be Mark's, and then jumped out of the window they entered through.

"What should we do?" Renjun said, looking down at his feet and the two walked through the streets towards their shared dorm. 

"I don't know." Jeno replied, discreetly moving his hand towards Renjun's and connecting their pinkies. "But we'll do it together."

-

"You're really ditching on the party, huh?" Mark said, as he leaned on the door frame to Jaemin's bedroom.

"I'm sorry hyung." Jaemin said, slowly climbing off his bed and walking over to Mark, who watched his sadly. Jaemin wrapped his arms around Mark and sighed. "We'll meet soon, don't worry."

"Ha!" Mark laughed, and then returned the hug. He pulled away from Jaemin and shook his head. "I'm not even going to be able to meet Donghyuck for a good couple of months, how am I going to meet you?"

"I don't know." Jaemin brushed Mark's collar and then patted his cheek. "But don't worry."

Mark sighed and then gave Jaemin another hug. He then said his bye's and left for the party he had arranged. Jaemin looked out the window and saw Mark climb into a car with Donghyuck and the rest of the group. He squinted his eyes to try and see Jeno and Renjun, but the car left before he could.

"I might spend a whole summer without them." Jaemin said, dropping onto his bed. He stared at his ceiling and tears formed in his eyes. He didn't want their friendship to end, but he couldn't stand seeing them together without him. "I'm so selfish."

"No you aren't." Jaemin snapped his head up and saw Renjun and Jeno standing by his door. They were both in suits, and had styled their hair nicely. Jaemin could feel his heart beat getting faster.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jaemin got off his bed and stumbled his way to the door.

"We came to take you out." Jeno said, stretching his hand out and grabbing onto Jaemin's arm. Renjun took Jaemin's other arm and then pulled him out of his room.

"But I'm not dressed up like you guys!" Jaemin protested, kicking his legs up and down. He was wearing a normal hoodie with jeans. He was going to spend the night at home, or even go out to the movies to distract himself.

"It doesn't matter." Jeno said, forcing his hand into Jaemin's and then looking away because his face was too red. Jaemin gulped as Renjun did the same and then dragged him to the car they had rented. 

"Where are we going?!" Jaemin said, as he was, gently, thrown into the back of the car.

"You'll see." Renjun said, sitting into the driver's seat and then taking a deep breath. He put his hands on the steering wheel and then sighed.

"You failed your driver's test didn't you." Jeno said, running a hand down his face.

"Um well." Jeno face palmed and then got out of his seat. "It's not my fault all the signs look the same to me!"

Jaemin watched as the two switched seats and then drove off. The drive was silent, since Jaemin didn't want to ask any questions and ruin whatever they had planned.

"Here we are." Jeno said, coming to a stop and taking his seatbelt off. Jaemin looked out the window and saw that they were up on a mountain type area. 

"Why are we here?" Jaemin finally asked, getting out of the car and looking around at the scenery. Renjun shyly walked over to Jaemin and then took his hand in his again. 

"Jaemin, there's something we need to tell you."

Jaemin glanced at Jeno, who looked as nervous as Renjun, and took a deep breath. He hadn't been expecting this. He hadn't been expecting this at all. He watched as Jeno pulled a small box out and then shakily hand it to Renjun.

"We.. uh ... um.." Renjun nervously mumbled and then opened the box to reveal 3 silver colours rings. "We, we like you!" 

Renjun shut his eyes close and then stretched the box off, looking away to not be able to know the reaction. Jeno, on the other hand, fidgeted with his fingers and bit his lip. Jaemin looked at the three rings with shock and then smiled brightly.

"I can't believe this!" Jaemin jumped forwards and pulled the two into a hug. "I'm so glad."

  
Jeno was the first one to react. He threw his arms over Jaemin and Renjun. But as soon as he did, he quickly pulled away and then took his phone out. Renjun stood still in shock as he understood what just happened. Jaemin picked out one of the rings and put it onto Renjun, who then absentmindedly out it on Jaemin and then Jeno.

"These are our promise rings." Jeno explained, holding Jaemin and Renjun's hand with one of his own. He used his other hand to text someone something. "Now come on!"

Renjun snapped back into reality and pulled Jaemin to the edge of the cliff with a massive smile. Jaemin almost thought Renjun was going to go on with his plan to kill one of his friends today, until Jeno spoke up.

"Surprise."

Jaemin looked over and saw that a massive light came on, and below the cliff were a few boards with writing on it. Jaemin read the words and his heart melted. The boards had small pictures of Jaemin, Renjun and Jeno together. Their name was written neatly by lights and a few sparkles were going off.

"This is so much." Jaemin said, ruining the mood slightly, but then redeeming himself by saying the next thing. "I love you guys so much oh my god."

Jeno and Renjun pulled him into another hug, but then got interrupted by a voice.

"Can we get food now?" Jisung yelled from below the cliff. Jaemin peeked over the edge and raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Jisung was going to reply, but then Chenle pulled himself up from the ground, where the rest of the group was also hiding, and replied for him.

"Your stupid lovers made us ditch the party just to surprise you."

Jaemin felt his cheeks heat up as he heard Chenle's words and then turned to Jeno and Renjun.

"Thank you." Jaemin said, smiling so much that he could feel his cheeks starting to ache.

"Of course." Jeno put his arm over Jaemin and patted his cheek with his hand.

"We love you too."


End file.
